Question: Solve for $y$ : $2 + y = -11$
Answer: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 2 + y &=& -11 \\ \\ {-2} && {-2} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{2 + y} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-11} \\ y &=& -11 {- 2} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = -13$